The End Of Innocence
by Little Jammes
Summary: Based off of Susan Kay's Phantom, Erik's Life before he meets Nadir. Erik meets a young emotionaly troubled girl. Mature theme
1. Chapter 1

Little Lotte- Love ya darlin', my best friend in the whole world! Thank you for always being there for me, when ever I need you, to share in my pains, and triumphs. I don't know what I would do without you, you are part of me, part of my soul. Thank you, for being here with me, I love you.

**The End Of Innocence**

Chapter 1

"You want to see? You want to see? Then Look!" The words twisted my heart, such rage hung in them, such anger. It wasn't I who spoke, but an inner demon, one this monster brings out, I try to conceal it, Hiding it behind this black mask, hiding it away from the world, but I could control it then, I could stop it. The look in her beautiful eyes, her mouth gaped open, a silent scream piercing through me, she was petrified. But who wouldn't be? Look at me! I shall never forget that night, not as long as I shall live. I knew I was ugly, I knew of the monster that lay upon my face, but what it's repulsiveness had caused, I shall never forget, no matter how I wish it.

How many nights have I relived that moment? How many times have I revisited that day I knew I would never find happiness? Why did that fairy tale have to end, especially as it did? How happy I was with Giovanni. He treated me as a person, not a beast. Never has anyone shown such compassion, such kindness to me, only a poor animal has ever shown me such respect, such love till he took me in. I considered him almost as a father, as I know he thought me his son, until it happened. I remember the look of regret in his eyes, when he asked of me the one thing I couldn't give, but I granted it to him, and his daughter, but at such a cost.

How beautiful she had been, I can't recall ever seeing anything as mesmerizing as her midnight black hair, and deep brown eyes. She was as beautiful as I am ugly, she was, until that night. I watched in horror, and rage as she ran from me, from this face. How stupid she had been, why? She should have known that stonework wouldn't held her weight, that it would crumble beneath her feet. I remember ever agonizing second as I watched the ground beneath her give way, her frail body falling the two stories, to lay in the heap of stone, her blood staining all around her limp body.

I watched as the the only one who cared for me, carried the body of his child, placing her now cold body upon the leather couch. What had I done? I killed her, not as I had murdered before, but this was worse, she was cursed to see me before she met her untimely end. After all he had done for me, giving me a home, giving me hope, restoring some innocence back into me, that had been stolen long ago by another man, it as was folly. I shall never forget him, and what he did for me, but I will never be the boy he had unknowingly created, he met his end when Giovanni asked, no ordered me to remove my one strand of control, my mask.

A foreign sound hit my ears as I laid in this makeshift bed, someone was weeping. Curiously I slipped from out of the abandoned building I had found residence, only to rest for the night, away from the chilling rain. Curled up, the small bundle on the dirty stone ground, practically shook as it cried, a small whimper emitted from its form. Silently I stalker up beside it, recognizing it to be a child. She couldn't have been any older than ten, perhaps eleven at the most. The shadows of the night danced over her, concealing her from anyone else's gaze. Half tempted to just leave her in the wet darkness, pity for the helpless girl rose in my heart, as I gentle laid my hand on her shoulder. Without any warning, she jumped up to her feet, a pair of haunting hollow eyes stared at me fearfully, as she backed away from me, till her back hit the stone of the building.

"Please..." She whimpered, wrapping her scrawny arms around the brown rags she wore.

"Don't touch me... Please."

"Child, I don't wish to hurt you." I said calmly, although it didn't ease her tension.

"I only want to help you out of the rain." I extended my hand out to her gingerly, letting her know I wasn't going to harm her. She looked at my hand, then up at me, her eyes glaring with utter hatred.

"Leave me alone." She hissed, clinging to her little body harder, her knuckles turning white. Her body shook with trembling force, although I don't know if it was from fear, rage, or simply from the cold.

"Angel? Angel?" A male voice called in the distance, the sound of heavy footsteps hurrying this way. The girl in front of me stopped trembling, her face turning a brilliant pale,even her red lips lost there colour.

"No.." She whimpered, sinking to the floor, trying to bury her face into the stone wall.

"Please God, help me." She moaned, looking towards the direction of the voice her eyes wide with fear.

"Don't let him find me."

"I have found praying to God useless, you need take control." I told her, kneeling on the floor beside her.

"Come on, I will hide you." She hesitated for a moment, before slowly rising, glaring at me, but following me into the building. She doesn't trust me, but perhaps I am the lesser of two evils. She threw herself down against the inside wall, pressing her ear to it, listening to the man's footsteps approach, till he was just on the other side of the wall.

"Angel? Where are you my angel? Don't do this, not tonight." His voice came through the walls, sending shivers down the little girl's spine. Moving without a sound, I glided over to my makeshift bed, taking the single wool blanket I have, draping it over her shoulder. She jumped as the fabric it her, covering her mouth to stop herself from making a noise. She glares at me a moment, as I sat down against the wall also, careful to sit away from her. It seemed like forever before the man's footsteps died away. The girl let out a long awaited sigh of relief, resting her head against the wall.

"Miss, Angel is it?" I asked, trying to be kind to her, I guess you could call her my guest.

"No!" She screamed, shooting up, running to the other side of the room, keeping her back to me.

"Do not call me that! _He_ calls me that." She hissed, turning her head towards me, rage flickering in her eyes.

"My name is Angelina." She answered simply, dropping her gaze to the floor before her. She wrapped the blanket closer to her body, trying to stop herself from shivering.

"You'll turn ill if you stay in those wet clothes." I said in almost a whisper,

"Perhaps you should return home to change."

"Never." She hissed, still keeping her back to me.

"I shall never return to that cursed place."

"Then we have something in common, Angelina." She turned her head to me, a queer look in her eyes.

"Come, at least we can start a fire to warm you." I slowly approached her, only for her to draw back in fear. What is she so afraid of? What has happened to her?

With a sigh, I turned from her, gathering spare pieces of wood that littered this abandoned building, most of which were empty crates. It didn't take long to get a small fire blazing, and even short time for her to find herself beside it, letting the blanket fall off of her shoulder, revealing her simple, rather tattered dress. Her mouth twitched ever so slightly, one might mistake it for a smile as the light of the fire danced over her glowing flesh. She was a beautiful child no doubt. After drying, her hair was a dark brown, the ends of it curling. Her dark eyes reflecting the warm glow, the orange light catching on the little brown freckles on her cheeks. Her soft round face, due mostly to her still having baby fat, looked practically the opposite to her almost skeletal body. How fragile her tiny limps look, perhaps that is why she asked me not to touch her, she is afraid I will break her.

Digging through the little possessions I have collected since I left Giovanni's comforting home, for the cold streets, I pulled out the little food I carry with me, and offered it to her. She hesitated for a moment, even though I can see in her eyes she is staring. Slowly she took the food from my hands, before her mouth hungerly attacked it, as if she hasn't eaten in the longest time. Her gaze continuously lifted from the flicking blaze, to gaze at me, but the moment I caught her glancing, she dropped her gaze back to the dancing flames.

"My name is Erik." I tried to break the awkward silence, but no avail.

After sitting there for what seemed like eternity, she looked around, examining the crumbling structure.

"Do you live here?" She asked indifferently.

"No, I'm only passing through."

"Were are you going?" I seemed to spark her curiosity.

"Anywhere, no where. I really don't know." She nodded ever so slightly.

"Are you leaving tomorrow? After the sun rises?"

"That was my plan." She shifted nervously, as if sitting on a chair of needles.

"And what are your plans to do with me?" The tone in her voice changed dramatically, from curiously, to fear.

"I don't plan anything, Angelina. You're your own person, you decide." Shock hung in her eyes, her mouth parting, before she returned to her simple curiosity.

"Which way are you heading?"

"East." She glance in that direction, as if debating what lay to the east of us.

"Would you mind If I accompanied you, only to the edge of the city, just so I am far enough away to make it on my own?" She asked timidly, afraid of my answer.

"If that is what you wish, I won't stop you." A smile spread across her face, I must say it looked foreign to her, as if she has not smiled in a long time, just like me.


	2. Chapter 2

Lotte- real original name here, don't you think? Thank you, for everything, for always being here for me, Your the greatest friend one could ask for. But you really aren't a friend, you are a sister, part of soul, you are everything to me, the one thing that I know will never faultier, that will never betray me. I love you, my best friend.

Chapter 2

I had planned on leaving as the sun rose, but Angelina had fallen asleep beside the fire, and I don't have the heart to wake her. I had always expected a child to look peaceful when they sleep, after all, they are said to be clothed in ignorant innocence, masking them from the world, but not this girl. Her face looked almost as if twisted in pain, beads of sweat fall down her forehead, occasionally she whimpered something, before rolling over, burring her face into the blanket.

"Michael... Please." She whimpered, wrapping her arms tightly around her frail body.

"Stop!" She jolted up, gasping for breath. Looking around, her eyes fell upon me. Her whole body seemed to quiver as she wrapped the blanket tightly around her.

"What time is it?" She asked in a shaky, quiet voice.

"The sun has long since risen." She hung her head, slowly rising to her feet.

"You didn't leave?" She rose her gaze to look me in the eyes, her haunting deep eyes burning into me.

"I decide to stay a bit longer than I anticipated." I smiled down at her, letting her know I was waiting for her. Her painful gaze lifted, as she shed a brief smile.

"And when do you plan to leave?" Angelina inquired in a childish tone.

"Whenever you wish." Her face turned a pastel red, as she took the blanket off of her shoulders, folding it up. Hesitantly, she approached me, placing the blanket on the floor before me, as I packed everything I own into the small bag I have taken to carrying.

"Thank you." She whispered, making her way over to the door, waiting for me to follow her out.

We traveled in silence, Angelina walking two steps behind me, her eyes darting from side to side, always keeping a watchful eye.

"What are you running from?" My curiosity got the better of me as I tried to end the awkward silence, but she refused to answer.

"No one would choose to travel with me, so what are you trying to escape from?" I stopped walking, turning to meet the hateful look in her eyes.

"Nothing that should be spoken of." She hissed, passing by me, to walk a head.

"Nothing any one should know of." The anger in her voice subsided, replaced with sorrow.

"Angelina..." I began, not knowing what to say, but wanting to say something comforting. I know what true sorrow is, for I have gone through more of it that any one should feel in a life time.

"What-"

"No!" She cut me off, spinning around to face me.

"Just don't ask, please don't ask." She whimpered, looking up at me with childish eyes. Sighing, I nodded my head, allowing her to drop the obviously uncomfortable subject.

What she said rang in my mind, what had happened to her? What did that Michael do to her?

"Erik!" Her voice brought my mind back to reality, gazing upon the scene in front of me in horror. A man stood in front of Angelina, his large hands clasped around her tiny wrists, holding them up in the air as she fought against him, trying to kick, but failing.

"You little wretch!" He screamed at her, trying to drag her away, despite her obvious protest.

"Let her go." I hissed at him, stepping closer in a threatening manner. The man's green eyes fell upon me, as a wicked grin spread across his face.

"What's this angel? Find yourself a boyfriend?" He tightened his grip on her, causing her to whimper in pain.

"Let go! Michael, let me go!" She kicked at him with all her strength, her tiny foot digging deep into his groin, causing him to scream out in pain. Within an instant, she ripped herself away from his grip, running over to me. Despite her harsh feelings towards me, she grasped at the fabric of my shirt, silently begging for my protection. Slowly the man rose, staring hatefully at me and Angelia.

"Angel, please." He whispered, looking down at her.

"What would your parents think of you being with this... stranger, come home please." He stepped towards us, only causing her to dig herself deeper into me, burring her face into my side.

"What would they think!" She turned her face to glare at him, wrapping her arms tighter around me, her body shaking violently.

"What would they think of what you have done to me?"

Horror flashed in his eyes, as they jumped from her, to me.

"I Haven't done anything Angel, I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you." He extended his hand towards her, sinking to his knees.

"You didn't do anything, Michael?" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. Against my better nature, I wrapped my arm around her frail body in a brotherly manor, trying to calm her.

"Come Angelina." I spoke in a sweet, sincere tone. She rose her gaze to look my in the eye, a questioning look upon her face. Looking back at the man, she nodded her head, letting me lead her away from him.

"You bastard! She is mine!" Michael screamed, lunging at me.

"You can't take her from me!" He tried to rip her from my grasp, but failed as I threw my elbow into his ribs. He stumbled back, trying to catch his breath.

"Don't hurt him," She whimpered, drawing away from me, to look into his eyes, glaring daggers.

"You have hurt me far too long, you have stolen away something that I shall never get back, I hate you Michael, do you hear me, I hate you, for every thing you have done to me, every thing you have made me do." The tone in her voice stung my ears, her hatred for this man surrounding us. Slowly she crept to him, a triumphant smile upon her grace. I know the look in her eyes, for mine have held it long ago, towards a man who once kept me, Javert. Every fiber of her small being hates this man, and longs to do what I have done.

"Angelina, come on." I called to her, noticing the streets start to fill with people, their gazes resting upon us. She spun around, looking at me with disappointment, also noticing the stares. Slowly she nodded her head, returning to me, careful not to touch me, as I lead her away from Michael.

He didn't dare follow us, not with a crowd watching him with distate. Over my shoulder I watched him curse, turning, and slowly walk in the other direction. Angelina was safe now, with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Little Lotte- My amazing, best friend, I love you so much, you truly are my world, sorry, but I did work a country song into it, but If you heard the full song, you would understand completely.

For the rest of my amazing readers, I use two songs in this chapter, the first, Holy Water by Big and Rich, and the Other, Nemo by Nightwish.

Chapter 3

Angelina and I found residence for the night in a small barn, at the edge of the city. Our little run in with Michael wore her tiny body out, for she practically dragged herself along behind me. If she had been any one else, I would have just left her, but I couldn't do that to her, I can't leave her. For once in my sixteen years, I feel responsible for someone. She's too small, too young to be all alone, not with that man trying to get to her. Although she has not said a word about what this Michael has done to make her so secluded, so withdrawn, I can see in her eyes what has happened to her, if I ever see that man again, I'll kill the bastard for what he has done to this innocent girl.

"I'm doing you a favour boy, no woman would ever do this with you." Javert's words rang in my mind, as my mind replayed that horrid event. The memory flooded my senses, as I relived how his rough hands grasped at the fabric of my shirt, ripping it off of my body, those eyes moving up and down me, a wicked grin upon his face. I could hear the sound of his belt sliding through the loops of his pants, His heavy, raspy breath. I could feel the rough rope beneath my fingers as I strung it around his neck, stopping him from his sinful intentions.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed the painful memory away, concentrating on what was in front of me, Angelina. She was kneeling on the floor, her face looking up to the sky, her hands clasped together, she was praying.

_take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold me like holy water._

She sang up to what she believes the heavens. I always found the concept of a god to be pointless, but I dare not interrupt her. I lost any little faith I once had long ago, there is no reason to strip her of her's. Faith, after all, is just a concept, to help people deal with their problems, when they are not strong enough to deal with the world on their own, they share the burden with a creation of their mind. I never truly understood why, but perhaps its because I never needed someone to carry me, I have always been alone, and that is how it shall always stay. Oh yes, having company is a nice thing to have now and then, Sasha was a wonderful companion, but after her, I have been able to make it on my own, just as the time I spend with Angelina will be pleasant, but when we part I will just continue on my way.

Angelina finished her prayer, getting up off her knees, and slowly approached me.

"I never thanked you," She whispered, her wide eyes locking onto mine.

"For saving me." She bit down on her bottom lip, trying her best to be nice to me, instead of the usual cold glare, perhaps she is warming up to me.

I nodded my head slightly, smiling warmly at her.

"Of course Angelina, now you should get some rest, you look as if you are about to fall over." A small chuckle escaped her lips, the ends curling up into a smile. She nodded her head, obediently going over tto a small pile of hay, rearranging it to form a makeshift bed. Taking the small cotton blanket, she curled up underneath it, wrapping it around her small body tightly.

"Erik..." She squeaked, sounding almost like a mouse.

"Yes, Angelina?" She sat up, looking at me. She tilted her head, her eyes seemed to widen, giving her a childish appearance.

"Do you know any stories?" I chuckled at such a innocent, childish request, but then, I guess she is a child.

"I am afraid I am no story teller, but, if you would like, I am a musician." That foreign smile spread across her face, as she nodded her head eagerly. Slowly approaching her, I sat down beside her on the hay, racking my brain, a particular song coming to mind. The little gypsy girls used to sing it as they passed by my tent, having no comprehension what the words truly mean.

_This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart  
as compass_

This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline

Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name

_  
Oh, how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore  
_

When I finished the haunting song, she had already fallen asleep, her head laying gently on the hay, her hair billowing around her, giving the look of a dark halo.

I sat against the wall, watching her sleep. How beautiful she looks, curled up under that old brown blanket, it brings out the tiny freckles on her face. She looks so peaceful sleeping tonight, if it helps, I will ask her god to let her just sleep tonight, without the plague of nightmares. I never would have guessed that just simply watching a child sleep would ever be so, enjoyable. As if her peaceful state spread to my own body, I fell asleep for the first time with a smile upon my face, my mind having not a care.

"Erik." Angelina spoke quietly, Opening my eyes slowly, I found her kneeing in front of me, her hands nervously over her mouth.

"Angelina, what is wrong?" I asked, seeing her body practically quiver. She looked around frightfully, bitting down on her bottom lip.

"Erik, he's outside." She whimpered, dropping her hands into her lap. She didn't have to say who she was speaking of, I have only known her a few hours, but I have learned by now that she only whimpers to one person, Michael. A familiar heated emotion rushed through my veins, Hatred.

Silently, I rose to my feet, following Angelina to this small crack in the old, greying wood wall. Through the gap, my eyes laid upon Michael, he was surrounded by a group of men, laughing with them, a smile on his face. My blood felt as it if was on fire, I have only felt such pure and utter hatred for one other man, who met his fate by my hand, as I hope this man will too.

"We can't leave." She whispered, noticing Michael's eyes dart from side to side.

"You can't, but I can." She drew away, her eyes wide with fear.

"You're going to leave me?" Her voice cracked as she tried to talk.

"No, of course not." I tried to assure her, but failing. I don't want to tell her my true intentions, I don't want to ruin what innocence she has left, but I don't want her to be afraid, I don't want her to suffer any longer.

"Angelina, I just have a score to settle." I hissed, going to my bag to retrieve the rope I carry, that was used once before, for the same purpose.

"You are going to kill him, aren't you?" She whispered, as I made my way to the door.

"Yes." I answered simple, looking back at her, as she slowly approached me.

"No, Erik." She reached her hand out for the rope, like some mother scowling a child. For some unknown reason, I handed the rope to her, placing the weapon into her delicate hands.

"I want to do it." The tone in her voice sent chills down my spine, freezing the very core of my being. I know that want all to well, and I would never deny someone of such a need.


	4. Chapter 4

Little Lotte-I thank whatever deity force, whether it be God, or the Goddess, for you. You are my best friend, my life. You are my reason of living, The only thing that keeps my sanity. I'm sorry I can't write any more, I just can't. This truly is my shortest Phic, but I started it with great intentions, but I can't handle the theme, I'm sorry. I love you Lotte, my best friend, my world.

Chapter 4

Angelina waited for Michael to leave the group of men, before she started to follow him, in the failing light. Every now and then she would glance back, seeing me following her. I told her I would follow behind, just to make sure something didn't happen to her, but never would I stop her from committing this act. She needs to bury her fear of him, and if the only way is to end his life, then she shall take it. I had to do the same thing in my youth, to end the nightmare that haunted my being, I shall never regret what I did, as she will never regret this.

He unknowingly lead us to a little home, rather on the shabby side. Angelina frozen when she reached the front door, her gaze laying fearfully on the visible grain of the door .

"Angelina." I called to her softly, coming up behind her, Slowly she turned, pure terror in those deep brown eyes. She couldn't do it, she's too young.

"Are you alright?" She nodded her head, glancing back at the house.

"Do you want me to do it for you?" Bitting down on her lip, she looked between the house and me, trying to decide.

"No, I'll do it Erik, I have to." She spoke, gathering her courage. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the door, disappearing into the darkness. Following behind, I couldn't help but notice how she glided in the shadow, making not a sound. looking around at the home, I tried to soak up what she had lived in, what turned her into this.

Despite the need for paint, the inside of the house reminded me of my mother's home, unusually clean. Not an item seemed out of place, every item having some sort of floral pattern, even the faint oder of perfume hung in the home. I half expected to see a white carpet like my mother's beloved home, but the floors remained a hard wood through out every where Angelina walked.

She lead me into what I could any guess to be her bedroom, for upon the large vanity dozens of blue and green eyes stared at us, underneath the blonde and brunette wigs, the dolls porcelain faces practically glowing in the moon light. She turned back to look at me, the moon light catching in her eyes, burning with rage.

"Stay here." She commanded,

"I don't want you to watch." Obediently I nodded my head, stepping deeper into the room as she slipped from the room.

I don't think I have ever been surrounded by so many pink objects before. From the white furniture, to the satin sheet on her bed, every thing had a soft appearance to it, but those dolls. They looked haunting, if one could call toys that. Their eyes burned into my skin, taunting me with their porcelain perfection. All of them having fake smiles upon their face, I couldn't stand looking at them. Turning my back to their gaze, my own wandered over her bed. I almost laughed, it looked as if taken directly out of a fairy tale, four posts, a white canopy falling gracefully over each side. Something laying on the posts caught my eye, as it reflected the little light. Approaching it, my hate for this Michael grew, Handcuffs.

"The bastard." I hissed, stepping away from the bed as if it was the red death, practically running into the vanity with the taunting dolls.

"No wonder she never wanted to return." I thought out loud, a shiver shotting down my back.

I waited for Angelina, but almost twenty minutes passed, and no sign of her, not even a sound was heard in the house. Worried, I crept out of the room, perking my ears to any type of sound. From the hall, I heard something faint, a whimper. Fear flooded my heart, Angelina. I doubt a grown man would release such a sound, not when ever other minute that girl whimpers in emotional pain. Following the sound, It lead me to a solid oak door. Placing my ear against the wall, I hear Angelina crying. Rage surged through my body, I burst through the door, seeing that monster positioned over her frail body. He jumped off of her, fumbling to regain himself. Seeing me, Angelina cried harder, wrapping her arms around her now bare body.

"What the hell?" The man stared at me, his fist clenching.

"Angel!" He screamed at her, ripping at her tender locks, pulling her face up to his. She cried out in pain, her eyes flashing at me.

"You little whore! You brought him here? What the hell where you thinking?" He shook her forcefully, for the first time in my life, I couldn't move, I was frozen in terror, seeing him hurt her like that.

"I'm going to kill you!" He screamed into her face, throwing her to the floor. Scrambling to her feet, she ran from his grasp, finding refuge behind my, wrapping her thin fingers into the back of my shirt, clinging for dear life. Michael grimaced at me, chuckling maliciously.

"You think this _boy_ will save you? Your mine angel, forever."

"You will never touch her again." I hissed at him, wrapping one of my arms around her protectively. My action only caused him to laugh harder, taking a step closer.

"And who are you to stop me? A teenage boy? If you think the mask is intimidating, you're wrong." He motioned to the black leather. For some reason, I chuckled deeply, stepping closer to him, leaving Angelina to stand alone, behind me.

"For intimidation you think? I'm afraid not, it's to mask the true horror you are about to face."

"Oh, and what horror would that be?" He mocked.

"The angel of death!" I screamed, ripping the leather away, letting him stare into the monster I am. Never have I seen such fright in a grown man's eyes as he looked upon my face, His jaw dropped, as he stumbled back, falling to the floor. Gaining confidence, Angelina stepped in front of me, her dress back on her body, a knife glimmering in her grasp.

"You have plagued me far to long, Michael." She hissed, brandishing the weapon. She lunged at him, digging the metal deep into his chest, crimson liquid staining his shirt.

"You have haunted my nightmares, you have stolen God's greatest gift from me, You killed the innocence child I once was, and now you must pay for the mental murder you committed." She stood over him triumphantly as he took his last breath, smiling down at his corpse. She stood there for what seemed like eternity, watching his blood pool around him, staining the carpet around him. It seems fitting that this room was the only one with a carpet, and a white one at that.

Finally, Angelina turned to me, her gaze remaining on the grown.

"Erik, please." She whispered, motioning to my hand, where my black mask still lay. Of Course, I had forgotten about my mask, no doubt she was terrified of my face, who wouldn't be. I put the mask back upon my face, hiding it away once more. She still didn't raise her gaze up to me, instead, she extended her shaky hand to me, taking my skeletal hand into hers.

"Lets go." Nodding my head, I lead her back to the barn in silence. She curled back up upon the hay bed she created for herself, wrapping her arms around her quivering body. I wanted to say something comforting to her, but I couldn't form words, all I could do was find myself in my own bed, listening to her try to control herself, as she wept, whimpering out how sorry she was for killing him.

She has broken the one rule for murder, never regret.

I fell asleep to the sound of her crying. I don't know how long I slept, but when I opened my eyes, the golden sunlight spilled into the barn through the holes in the wall, some of the suns rays catching in Angelina's hair, as she lay with her back to me. At least she was able to get to sleep. Looking around the open room, I noticed my bag lay open on the other side of Angelina, some of the contents laying randomly around it, as if someone rummaged through it. Curiously, I rose, heading over to the pack. I packed everything back into it, noticing that the only thing missing was some paper and a pen, perhaps Angelina wished to write something down. I turned to look at her.

My mind was unable to comprehend what I saw. Her tiny body lay in a puddle of Crimson, a weak smile upon her face, a piece of paper laying only a foot beside her, a shimmering object beside it.

No, this couldn't be.

Silently, I approached her, my fears confirmed. A Knife lay beside the paper, stained with blood, the same that covers her, gathering on the floor underneath her tiny stomach.

Oh God, what had she done?

I knelt beside her, unable to keep myself from crying.

No, why would she do this?

The paper caught my eye, upon it, what I can only assume to be her shaky handwriting.

"Forgive me Erik, I don't want to burden you with this, but I must. You have only been the kindest to me, saving me from him, but I can't stay with you. Please don't think I don't like you, for I feel quite the opposite, had I been older, I might have loved you, so it pains me to tell you this, but someone needs to know. I don't mean to harm you by taking my life, for I never want to harm you, but I can't stand this, I'm sorry. I saw in your eyes you knew what he had done to me, and I know something similar had happened to you, thats why you saved me, thats why you cared, but Erik, I can't live after this, I'm not as strong as you.

Do you remember the song you sang to me Erik, the night before? I don't think you could have sang a better song, but Erik, I _am_ Nemo, I am no one to this world, just some troubled child. There is no one who will remember me, not even you, you will forget about me too, but Erik, I have to tell you my story, I have to write it done, I have to know that someday, someone will read it, and know why I did this. Michael was my caretaker, the only person I had left in my life, I guess thats why I didn't understand at first, what he was doing to me. It started right after my parents were killed, you see, he was my mother's brother, so naturally I just thought he was upset, and needed me to comfort him, but I was wrong. I was only six at the time, and naïve. As I grew, I understood exactly what he was doing. I started to fight him, only causing more pain on my behalf. It wasn't till the other day did I get my chance at freedom. He came into my room every night, but he was drunk then, and I was able to slip away from him, to meet you.

I don't know if you believe in God, but I believe he caused us to meet, to free me from that hell. I shall never be able to repay you, for letting me free, free to fly up to the heavens as God intended. All I wish is he can help you through the hell you are in. Please don't think wicked of me, I couldn't stand it if you thought less of me for this. I killed Michael, and I have no regrets, he deserved far worse, but I can't stay in this world. It's not my place. Even with Michael dead, I still see him in the shadows, he will forever stain my mind, unless I stop it. No longer will I be plagued with his touch, no longer will I whimper in fear, I am free. Good Bye Erik, thank you, for everything you have done for me, and all the good you are destined to do."


	5. Epilogue

Little Lotte- I don't know what I would do without you, you are my everything. I hope you enjoy this ending, have to add a little happiness right? What would one of my Phics be without some fluff, and a certain person's death?

Epilogue

I collapsed down onto my red velvet arm chair, the old, yellowing paper in my hands. It has been thirty four years since the night she wrote down her final thoughts upon the paper I cling to, perhaps I should have written a final testament, but who would ever read it? Unlike my dear Angelina, no one shall wake to see me, no one shall ever find me down here. Christine will never return, not after leaving with her little chap, and I have sent my only friend, if one could call Nadir a friend, away, to leave me here to die in peace.

It won't be long now, I can feel my breath rasp, my once strong voice withered to a mute whisper, yes, I will die soon, but what will come of it? Perhaps my little Angelina was right, perhaps there is a heaven, but I know if there is, I am destined for hell, after all, look at what I have done. I am a murderer, a thief, I am unworthy her god's love.

Looking down at the paper, I reread her words once again, memories of my past filling my mind.

"I do remember you, I could never forget you Angelina, never." I whispered, a single tear coming to my eye. How could such a child effect me so? Perhaps I did do some good, but only because of what she lived through.

My mind took me back many, many years, when I was a guest in the Shan's palace, when I lived in Persia. I was sitting down upon the soft silk of my bed, the door opened slightly, a small figure entering. How beautiful this creature was, as she tip toes over to me, the purple silk she wore fluttering about her petite figure. I never could have thought a harem girl to look so beautiful, long black hair down to her waist, skin the colour of tea, brilliant deep brown eyes. Her eyes, I have seen eyes such as those once before, in an angel's face. The girl approached me, starting to remove her cloths. But I couldn't do it. She was so young, Angelina would have been around that age. All I could think of was Angelina being the one climbing into my lap, not this child. The thought sickened me, as I pushed her off of me, afraid of what I might have done to her. I sent her away, although it displeased the Shan. What would I have done to the girl had I not met Angelina? Perhaps I wouldn't have been inexperienced up until my final days.

It was her voice that stopped me from Ruining Christine, although, I couldn't stop her from my music. That day Christine put on the wedding dress for me, How perfect she looked, I just wanted her, but I couldn't take her. I guess in a way, Angelina served as a conscience for me. I confined myself to to my organ, taking my need out in notes, instead of ravishing her, perhaps I could earn a place in _God's_ heaven for that.

I took the my mask off, placing the worn leather down on the coffee table one last time, next to the empty syringe. Soon the Morphine will begin to do it's will on my old body, soon it will be over. Slowly, my heavily eyelids fell down upon my eyes, my head finding residence on the shoulder of the chair.

Softly, I opened my blurry eyes. I was no longer in the comforting armchair, but standing, in the mist of something, although I don't know how to describe such a place. White, all around me, but yet, colour at the same time. I watched in awe, like some child, was this what death was like? Slowly, a small shape seemed to materialize from this misty place, the pink object coming closer, a high pitched giggle surrounding me.

"Erik!" The familiar voice flowed into my ears, as the thing before me cleared, Angelina. Her deep brown eyes twinkled, a wide smile upon her face.

"You're free too!" She declared, grabbing my hands gaily. Her dark hair blowing around her face, a strand sticking to her pink lips. She looked older than when she left me She no longer looked like the terrified youth I knew, But a bright, young woman.

"Oh Erik, you look so handsome!" She declared, twirling around me, her hair dancing over my flesh. Letting a butterfly kiss rest on my nose.

My nose! I stepped back stunned, moving both our hands up to my face, no longer do I have a hole upon my face, but a nose, a real nose. No longer was my skin stretched over my old bones. Pulling our hands away, I gasped when I saw them. No longer skeletal, they bore a natural pale flesh tone, no yellow. She laughed at my surprise, running a hand over my full head of midnight black hair.

"Erik, don't be so surprised." She giggled out, taking my hands back, leading me through this... Heaven.

"Erik, this is your reward, for all the good you did, for helping people like me." Confusion spread through my body, Good? Was she mad, or had God made some judgmental error, last time I knew, murder was frowned upon.

"Oh Erik, you are good, you just have never been able to see the real you, Did you know I thought you an angel? For only one of God's chosen ones could have set me free like you did. You gave me the courage to break away from my hell, to come here, where I belong, and now, where you belong. Now, you can really be what you have always been, an angel. You were an angel of hope for me, and I have watched you be an angel of music for another, I can only imagine what your next task might be." Her smiled widened.

"Now come on." She pulled on my arm.

"If you want to be a true angel, you have to learn a few things first."


End file.
